


A Sucker For Your Love

by Tailor1971



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Banter, Boyfriends, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Episode: s04e04 Girls' Night, Fluff, Humor, I'm jealous of that lollipop, Lick Fic, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Romantic Fluff, Sexy Times with a Lollipop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailor1971/pseuds/Tailor1971
Summary: David gives Patrick a lollipop to celebrate their one week anniversary as boyfriends, and then Patrick teases him with said lollipop.There’s some humor, some sexually suggestive words and actions (because, who could resist that in a story about licking a sucker), and some romantic fluff between newly-minted boyfriends.A response to the prompt “Stop licking that!” This was one of the prompts blackandwhiteandrose included as a possibility for a Rose Apothecary group write. The prompt was not selected by the group, but once I saw it I couldn't pass up the opportunity to use it for a story.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 20
Kudos: 74





	A Sucker For Your Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackandwhiteandrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhiteandrose/gifts).



> This was originally going to be a short, straight-up humor piece, but then the boys got all sappy on me. 
> 
> This is the first time I’ve written a scene with Roland. He’s not usually a character I think of including, but he kept showing up while I was developing the concept. He’s uncouth, but he has the occasional redeeming moment, which is the balance I sought to capture here,

It had been one week since David had slipped and called Patrick his boyfriend, and Patrick couldn’t have been happier. The words still echoed in his head. “ _ These mountaineering shoes that my boyfriend is wearing, looking like Oprah on a Thanksgiving day hike. Incorrect!”  _ They had stayed at the store for an hour that night after Stevie left, David in Patrick’s lap, getting buzzed on wine and laughing between tender, heartfelt kisses.

“You’re my first boyfriend. Ever,” Patrick said, nuzzling David’s neck.

“Technically, you’re my first boyfriend. Ever. Too.” 

Partick looked David in the eye and gently pulled David’s bottom lip out from between his teeth. “That’s very sweet to say, but I know you’ve had boyfriends before. And that’s okay.”

David was silent for a second. “I’ve dated men before,” he murmured, idly tracing circles on Patrick’s chest with his index finger. “But no one has stuck around long enough to actually be my boyfriend.”

_ I love you, David. _ Patrick felt it, but he knew it was too soon to actually say it out loud. David wasn’t ready to hear it yet. And in all honesty, Patrick was probably not ready to say it yet. Not really. He had just discovered he was gay. There wasn’t anything wrong with taking things slow and relishing every moment as their relationship deepened. Instead of saying anything, he rested his head on David’s chest and listened to his heartbeat. 

From that night onward, they had been celebrating their new status with knowing smiles, fond glances, and stolen kisses between customers. So it wasn’t a huge surprise when David came to the store carrying a small gift-wrapped box.

“What’s that?” Patrick asked, leaning over the counter to get a better look at what David was carrying.

“This is for you.” David leaned in for a quick kiss. 

There was a small card on the package. It was pre-printed with the message  _ I’m a sucker for you!  _ Underneath that, David had written  _ Happy one week anniversary of being boyfriends!  _

“A one week anniversary gift?” Patrick smiled warmly at David’s thoughtfulness. “I’m rubbing off on you.”

“That sounds lovely, but I don’t think we have the time to do that while the store’s open.” David’s mouth pulled into a delighted side smile as Patrick huffed out a chuckle. “Open it.”

Patrick carefully removed the black and white wrapping paper to reveal a petal pink box with a cellophane window. Nestled inside the box was a huge, rainbow-swirled, heart-shaped lollipop.

Patrick’s eyes lit up. “David, this is so sweet!” 

David waved off his comment. “I know it’s silly. But on the way back from my vendor run yesterday I stopped at that candy store in Elmdale. I saw the sucker near the counter and I thought of you.”

“It’s not silly, and I love it. Thank you, David.” Patrick leaned in for another kiss. He lingered for a little longer this time, and teased David by licking his lower lip before pulling away.

“I’m glad you like it. I’m going to go refold the sweaters because I can see from here that they are not correct.”

“Okay,” Patrick said with a snicker. David gave him one last smile before heading to the back table.

While David was carefully folding the sweaters into the convoluted shape he had designed to show off the sleeve and cuff details, he heard the bell over the front door ring. He didn’t give the customer much thought since Patrick was already talking to her, choosing instead to idly eavesdrop on their conversation while he worked.

“Oh, what’s that?” 

“It’s official,” Patrick said. “David and I are boyfriends now.”

David smiled to himself, then froze. What did the customer mean by  _ What’s that?  _ David’s head snapped up, and he was horrified to see that Patrick was licking the lollipop over and over again, right in front of their customer, as if he were literally a kid in a candy shop. David’s mouth fell open and he watched in shock as Patrick continued the transaction, only putting the lollipop down when he needed both hands to ring up the sale. Once the customer had left, Patrick picked up the lollipop and resumed his licking.

He walked to the counter and tapped Patrick on the shoulder. “What are you doing?”

“I’m just sharing our good news.” Patrick lowered the lollipop from in front of his mouth. “What’s the matter? Don’t you want people to know?” A self-satisfied smirk bloomed on his face, and he started licking the lollipop again.

“Of course I want people to know! But I would rather they didn’t know how…. _ enthusiastic _ you can be with your tongue.”

Patrick was slowly dragging his tongue along the outside edge of the sucker until he got to the very top, He flicked his tongue between the upper curves of the heart. “Oh. Is this making you think of anything in particular?”

David awkwardly cleared his throat. He hooked his finger under the waistband of Patrick’s jeans. Patrick’s tongue went still on the lollipop. “David,” he said, with a slight rasp to his voice, “you wanna lick?”

David nodded, unfastening the second button on Patrick’s shirt. He leaned in to lick Patrick’s neck and caught a glimpse over his shoulder of Roland striding toward the Apothecary from the direction of the Cafe. David groaned. “Oh my god, put that thing away. Roland is coming.”

Patrick just smiled at him and continued licking his sucker.

The bell over the door rang as Roland barged into the shop. “Hi guys. Got a question for you.” He stopped in his tracks when he finally looked at David and Patrick standing behind the counter. “Well, that’s some lollipop you’ve got there, Patrick.”

Patrick took his tongue off the candy’s slick surface only long enough to answer. “My boyfriend gave it to me.”

Roland pointed his thumb at David. “This guy?”

“Yes, Roland,” David said, his voice rising in pitch, “who the fuck else would it be?”

“I don’t know. Patrick’s a good-looking guy. I bet he turns heads all the time.”

Patrick answered Roland’s compliment with a small grin.

“Walk in front of a bus, please,” David said, shaking his head a little in indignation.

Patrick nudged David’s shoulder with his own. “What can we help you with today, Roland?”

“I need something for what’s probably a fungal infection of some sort. It’s red and kinda scaly and itches like a motherfu-”

“Stop,” David held up his hand in front of him and visibly shuddered. “We’ll take your word for it that it’s fungal. I think it’s a safe bet.”

“You’ll want one of the products with Tea Tree oil,” Patrick said. He motioned toward the back of the store with his sucker. “They’re on the shelf in the back near the soaps, in the light blue bottles.”

“Thanks, Pat.” Roland nodded his head once before making his way to the back of the store.

Patrick wrapped his lips around the top of the sucker and moved it slightly in and out of his mouth suggestively. He looked up at David with doe eyes, feigning innocence.

“Very cute. I don’t know how you can still have an appetite after that. Oh my god, there isn’t enough hand sanitizer in the world…’ David was interrupted by Roland placing three products on the counter with a sudden heavy  _ thunk _ . He jumped and yelled “Holy fuck!”

“You’re a little jumpy, Dave. Maybe you should cut back on all that fancy coffee.” Roland ignored David’s frown and pushed the three bottles toward them. “So there’s a cream, a lotion, and a powder. Which do you think would be best for Roland Jr.?”

David recoiled a bit. “What? Who’s Roland Jr.? Is that Mutt’s actual name?”

Roland guffawed. “I’m not talking about my son, Dave. Roland Jr. is my di-”

“This one! This one, use this one. The cream.” David pulled the sleeve of his sweater over his hand and pushed the tube of cream toward Patrick while he rang up the sale. Patrick held the sucker in his mouth while he plopped Roland’s cream into a tote. 

“Wash and dry the area twice a day, and apply the cream three times a day. Wash your hands afterward so that you won’t pass it to other parts of your body.” Patrick handed the tote to Roland. “And Roland, you probably already know this, but this is contagious so you and Jocelyn should avoid having sex until it clears up.”

“Thanks, Patrick. Me and Joce have that figured out. We do this thing where…”

“Oh-kay. I think we’re good here,” David said, pulling his face back into a grimace. “Is there anything else, then, Roland?”

Roland nodded his head toward Patrick, who was still contentedly enjoying his sucker. “You have a good man here, Dave. Make sure you appreciate him.” And with that he walked toward the door.

“Thanks Roland, we’ll see you next time.” Patrick waved goodbye with his lollipop.

Patrick walked around the counter to reshelve the product that Roland didn’t buy. David called after him, “When you’re done there, please boil your hands.”

‘I’ll wash my hands, but you don’t have to worry, David. Fungal infections generally don’t pass through casual contact. You would need direct skin to skin contact with Roland Jr.” 

David made a gagging gesture. “Bring one of the bamboo knitting needles back with you. I’m going to lobotomize myself and see if I can get that visual out of my head.”

Patrick chuckled. “I have better ways to take your mind off of it. No prefrontal lobotomy necessary,” he said as he came back around the counter. He made eye contact with David and drew his tongue along the sucker in long, comically exaggerated licks.

“Will you stop licking that for one second?”

Patrick stopped when his tongue was right in the middle of the lollipop, but didn’t take his tongue off of the candy’s surface.

David let out a sigh. ‘I knew this was a mistake.”

The bell rang and Stevie sauntered in. When she saw Patrick with his tongue paused mid-lick on his sucker and David clearly flustered, she smiled impishly. “What’s that, Patrick?”

“It’s a lollipop from my boyfriend to celebrate our one week anniversary.” Patrick smiled sweetly at David and started licking again.

“It’s only been a week, so I can still take it back if you can’t behave.” David said, with no malice in his voice. Patrick chuckled and rested his head on David’s shoulder.

Stevie leaned forward on the counter. “Maybe I should lend you guys my place again so that you can celebrate?” She raised her eyebrows. “I’ll be out tonight, if you’re interested.”

“Oh, does Pony have a polo match tonight?” David asked, grinning.

Stevie scoffed. “Once again, just trying to be a good person.” After a pause she added, “And yes, there may be a polo match tonight. And Pony is ready to ride.”

“Ewww,” David said with a sneer. “I was joking. I didn’t expect you to lean into the metaphor.”

“Thanks, Stevie, but we have a couch in the back now for private time.” Patrick pulled the curtain aside. He used his sucker to point at a small black leather couch along the far wall of the office. 

Stevie peered into the back room. “Looks kinda small for two grown men.”

“It’s fine.” David grabbed the curtain out of Patrick’s hand and pulled it closed.

“It opens out into a bed,” Patrick was quick to add, eliciting a groan from David. 

“Oh my god. This is turning out to be a really fun day. I’m having fun. Are you here to buy something or just to encourage my boyfriend to torment me?”

Stevie scanned the bottles of wine on display and selected a relatively inexpensive merlot. “I was going to pick up some wine for tonight. Then I’ll leave you to your jack shack.” Stevie emphasized the K sounds in  _ jack shack _ .

David stared at her incredulously. Patrick lowered the sucker to speak, but David held up a finger at him. He shot an angry glance at Patrick. “Uh-uh. We are not calling our back room the  _ jack shack _ .”

Patrick smiled and placed Stevie’s wine in a tote. “Have fun tonight, Stevie.”

“You too, guys. Hope you get some time to enjoy your pleasure palace.” With that she raised her eyebrows once, took her tote from Patrick’s hand, and was on her way.

“Ugh. Don’t say hi to Jake for us,” David called after her. He looked back at Patrick, who was licking his lollipop again. “I’m starting to get jealous of that sucker.”

Patrick playfully stuck out his tongue at David.

“Your tongue is blue,” David said in a low voice, leaning forward to kiss Patrick. Patrick brought David in closer with a hand on the back of his neck. He opened his mouth so that he could slide his tongue along David’s. “You taste really sweet.”

“Awww, thank you,” Patrick cooed. He flicked his tongue suggestively on the surface of the lollipop.

David rolled his eyes. “Don’t get your tongue too tired. I may have plans for it later.”

“I’m just getting it warmed up. Since you gave me a sucker for our anniversary, maybe we can continue with that theme. How about a blowjob in the jack shack after work?”

“I’m serious. We’re not calling it that.”

Patrick hummed with glee. “How about the ‘love nest’?”

David’s mouth went dry. He managed to nod meekly and whisper “Okay.” Hearing the word  _ love _ made his heart beat faster. He knew Patrick was just using a common expression - he wasn’t actually saying  _ I love you _ . But the thought of using the word “love” to describe the place where they were sharing some of their most intimate moments thrilled David. 

He didn’t want to rush anything, though. He was afraid of breaking the spell between them. He knew he had fallen in love with Patrick, and the intensity of those feelings terrified him. He didn’t want to mess things up.

So instead of saying  _ I love you, Patrick _ , he defused the situation with a snarky statement.

“I’m afraid a blowjob might turn my dick blue.”

“Well,” Patrick said, his eyes alight with mischief, “There’s only one way to find out.” He gave the lollipop a few more licks and looked around to make sure no customers were on their way into the store. He leaned over and spoke into David’s ear, his voice husky. “As soon as we turn the sign tonight, I’m gonna take you into our love nest and blow you until you can’t think straight. Tonight you’re mine, David.”

_ You’re mine _ . David smiled. He liked the sound of that. Patrick held out his lollipop and nodded his head toward it with his eyebrows raised. David gave it a tentative lick as he watched Patrick’s face melt into a fond smile.  _ I’m yours, Patrick,  _ David thought to himself. _ For as long as you’ll have me. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I debated whether I should use the “Roland Jr” joke since Roland and Jocelyn do eventually name their son Roland Jr. But then I remembered it’s Roland, and I wouldn’t put it past him to do something like that. Maybe that’s why they nickname their son Rollie.


End file.
